Saturday Evening Puss
January 14, 1950, 1957 (production re-release) |color_process=Technicolor |runtime=6:30 |preceded_by=Little Quacker |followed_by=Texas Tom |movie_language=English }} Saturday Evening Puss is a 1950 one-reel animated cartoon and is the 48th Tom and Jerry short directed by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera who created the cat and mouse duo ten years earlier. The cartoon was produced by Fred Quimby, scored by Scott Bradley and animated by Ed Barge, Kenneth Muse, Irven Spence and Ray Patterson. It is notable for being the only cartoon in the whole series to show Mammy's face (albeit briefly) as she races home to catch Tom. Plot Mammy dresses up before preparing to leave for the Lucky Seven Saturday Night Bridge Club. As she leaves, Tom is very happy and rushes to the living room window. He whistles to his three alley cat friends, Butch, Topsy, and Lightning, to get their attention and rush in when Tom gives them the all-clear by showing them a sign reading O.K. FOR THE PARTY and start to play loud jazz music. Also, Tom gives sandwiches to Lightning and Topsy and pie for Butch. But the noise has unfortunately disrupted Jerry from getting his beauty sleep. Unsurprisingly, his complaints to Tom fall upon everybody's unsympathetic ears and meet with a total lack of success. Jerry is being outmaneuvered by the four cats, so, having lost patience, he attempts to disrupt the proceedings personally. Unfortunately, the cats are not appreciative to Jerry's desperate acts and go on the warpath. The party soon starts up again after Jerry flees into his mouse hole (zipping it shut) (and after Tom then turns the recorder back on) before Jerry threatens to pull the plug on the phonograph and Topsy begins the chase once again, trying to flatten Jerry but instead getting four taunting caricatures of Jerry imprinted on the trash can lid. Jerry sees the other cats approaching and flees through an open 2-section door, closing the top section such that all three cats run into it. Jerry runs into Topsy coming from the other direction as he rounds a corner, so he hides behind the curtain and steals the lid. Topsy then runs back the other way, but runs into his own lid. The chase then resumes once again, eventually leading Jerry into Tom's trap which causes Jerry to be flattened and Tom proceeds to tie him up with the windowsill string before he and the other alley cats start to play the loud jazz music once again. That proves to be the last straw that finally breaks the proverbial camel's back: Jerry has had enough, so, having lost his patience again, he swings down to the nearest table and uses the telephone to report Tom's activities to Mammy-Two Shoes. Mammy is seen playing bridge with her friends when Jerry calls and tells her about the cat's party. Deducing who is responsible for said party, Mammy slams down the phone, excuses herself and rushes out, sending the cards flying. She leaves the party and races back home at 90 miles an hour (briefly showing her face) and crashes onto the door, ripping it clean off the wall and causing it to slide to a halt in front of the cats. Tom opens the door and sees Mammy standing there with her hands on her hips. Mammy points at him in dire accusation and shouts, "Thomas!" Realizing that his life is in imminent danger, Tom slams the door onto Mammy's arm and hastens with his pals, but before he can escape, however, Mammy's hand punches through the door and grabs the end of Tom's tail and drags him back to her. Outside, both sections of the house shake, accompanied by the roofs flying into the air, as Mammy unleashes her wrath onto Tom and his pals before the door opens and the cats are thrown out one by one into a street wall, forming a totem pole. Mammy is upset over the fact that the cats are responsible for ruining her entire evening thanks to Jerry. But much to Jerry's dismay, she decides to relax by playing the same jazz recording that the cats were playing, which once again leaves him no better than ever before. Voice cast *Lillian Randolph as Mammy Two Shoes (original version, uncredited) *June Foray as White Teenage Girl (re-animated version, uncredited) *Thea Vidale as Mammy Two Shoes (redubbed version, uncredited) *William Hanna as Jerry (uncredited) Edited versions *On CBS in the 1960s, Mammy Two Shoes was redrawn as a white teenage girl, and her night out at the Lucky Seven Bridge Club was redone as a night out dancing with her boyfriend. Her voice was provided by well-known voice actress June Foray. For reasons unknown, Jerry's voice when he complains to Tom about the noise is muted out. This censored version is found on The Art Of Tom & Jerry laserdisc release by MGM/UA Home Video in the 1990s. *Some versions of this cartoon past the 1960s air either with Mammy Two Shoes' voice redubbed or with Mammy as a white teenage girl voiced by June Foray (though one version exists in which, due to an audio mix-up, the white teenage girl has Randolph's original voice) * Cartoon Network's version has Mammy Two Shoes' voice redubbed with a less stereotypical voice recorded in the 1990s provided by contemporary comedienne Thea Vidale and, much like CBS airings of the cartoon in the 1960s, mutes out Jerry's voice when he complains to Tom about the noise for reasons unknown. Availability *Tom and Jerry's Greatest Chases, Vol. 4 *Tom and Jerry Spotlight Collection Vol. 2, Disc Two References External links * * Category:1950 animated films Category:Tom and Jerry short films Category:Films directed by Joseph Barbera Category:Films directed by William Hanna Category:1950s American animated films Category:1950s comedy films Category:Films featuring Mammy Two Shoes Category:Films about music and musicians